


Young Forever

by rakumi_nyan



Series: The Most Beautiful Moments in Life [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, AoKaga Month, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakumi_nyan/pseuds/rakumi_nyan
Summary: They met and fell in love at the age of 15.Their love bloomed and answered at the age of 16.Everything was too early for them.Not everything was colorful like when they were young.





	1. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine had forgotten his memories about the exciting feeling from basketball until a certain crimson-haired basketball idiot stole his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AoKaga Month 2017  
> August 1st - Fading
> 
> not beta-ed  
> half songfiction : BTS (Suga) - First Love  
> for fanart please go to my instagram @rakumi_nyan

           In the corner of his memory, Aomine still remember how beautiful that orange ball danced with him when he first introduced to basketball by his father. That orange ball, that accompanied him through his wonderful childhood, sat peacefully on top of his drawer. His first basket ball, which became worn out after a month, was his first love.

* * *

           Aomine remembered that moment he met Kagami for the first time.

 _Gorgeous_ , he thought.

           Aomine slapped both his cheeks hard, never once in his life he thought that a man could make his heart fluttered. Last time he got that pit-a-pat in his heart was when he met Horikita Mai at the shopping mall in Shibuya.

           Aomine finally snapped back to reality. He saw the ball that Kagami threw, bounced back and rolling into his place. “Oi, you really is here! Satsuki’s information network never failed to amuse me!” Aomine took the ball and smirked, “You are Kagami Taiga, right? Play me, I’ll test you.”

           “Huh? Who the fuck are you?” asked Kagami, frowning. “I don’t take kindly to guys who tell me to play them without even telling me their names.”

          “Tch, I’m not asking about your fucking feeling. If I tell you to play, you play,” said Aomine. “But I guess I can tell you my name first. I am Aomine Daiki.” Aomine gave Kagami a lazy smile.

           “Aomine?” Kagami looked startled. “I’ve heard about you, but you can’t expect me to just say yes when you talk so fucking almighty like--”

           “Ahahahaha oi oi!” Aomine cut Kagami’s talk. “I fucking said that I ain’t asking. Shut the fuck up and play. No one expecting a real match. I told you, I’m just testing you.”

           Kagami gritted his teeth, couldn’t believe that there is someone like Aomine existed.

          “I’m not looking for something that doesn’t exist, like a stronger player than myself. I just want to know how much you can do to relieve my boredom,” Aomine talked down to Kagami, wanted to see how this tiger reacted.

           The wind blew at the silence. Kagami’s vein popped out. “Huh?” groaned Kagami, “From Kise to Midorima, the Generation of Miracles is full of guys who pissed me off.” Kagami rubbed his stiff neck. “But you’re on another level. I’ll crush you!”

           Aomine saw the burning eyes of the tiger. That’s the spirit he wanted to see in his enemy. _Don’t disappoint me, Tiger!_

          As they played, Aomine saw a talent that not yet blooming but Kagami was still weak. Although Aomine knew Kagami’s leg was injured, Aomine knew Kagami wasn’t strong enough. Aomine could destroy Kagami even with half of his strength. Kagami was already sweating a lot and breathing hard, not like Aomine. Aomine saw a light from Kagami, the same light as him, that’s not enough to cultivated Kuroko’s strength.

           “This is ridiculous.” The ball bounced between Aomine’s hand and the court floor. “Did you really beat Midorima?”

           “Bastard…” Kagami panted hard.

          “Tetsu’s judgments must be clouded. You can’t draw out his full potential. He’s a shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow. In other words, He becomes stronger or weaker depending on the strength of the light.” Aomine did a drive and Kagami couldn’t react to that.

           “Your light is too dim.”

* * *

           Aomine looked at his first love again, reminding him about how much he loved basketball. Now, he already forgot the excitement of playing basketball. Everyone was too weak. Kagami too. But, he lied about he got bored and only got a little disappointed. Aomine liked how that fiery red-black hair flew when they played.

           Aomine hoped he can play Kagami as soon as possible.

* * *

           The Interhigh preliminaries match between Seirin and Touou ended badly, for Kagami and the fellow Seirin. A little part of Aomine felt horrible too. He crushed Kuroko’s hope and of course Kagami. He could see a wall, huge black wall now standing between Kuroko, Kagami, and himself. He actually didn’t want to say those bad things and became a monster like this, but he couldn’t do anything because his freaking mouth just blurted out those asshole oh-so-almighty-words. He wanted to go back to his childhood.

* * *

          Aomine acted don’t care to Seirin and Kagami’s game, in reality he read every news about them. He bookmarked every interview or news about Kagami. He recorded every Seirin’s game. Aomine never did something like that towards someone. Even the girl from school who had F-cup boobs never made him so obsessive towards her. Yes, he liked those big racks but after going to the toilet, it’s done. Kagami was in another league.

* * *

           Aomine met Kagami again, face to face, at the onsen. Aomine got dragged so he didn’t come in the onsen together with his teammates. But he thanked his choice that he met Kagami, who helped the overheated Kuroko.

           “Your first opponent in Winter Cup is us,” said Aomine, hid his excitement.

           He saw Kagami and Kuroko’s face, shocked and then Kuroko was smiling. “I’m sorry, Kagami-kun, but I… I just was so happy for a moment.”

          Kagami smiled too and Aomine liked that. “Hahaha. What are you talking about, idiot? No one’s feeling any different.” Kagami took the softdrink can that Aomine was drinking. “None of us think that winning this will be easy.” He crushed it while smiling. “If we win enough games, we’re bound to face them sooner or later anyway and nothing beats repaying a debt quickly.”

           Aomine liked that courage, that spirit. A smile formed in his face. “Fine. Bring it on.”

           Aomine saw Kagami’s light became brighter even though the wall still standing in front of them. Aomine finally knew what wall was that. That wall was his ego.

* * *

           It was already half way of the last quarter. Kagami became better, so much better. Aomine had to give his all and he already in the Zone. Aomine could see Kagami tried to catch him. _Maybe it’s not the time he can relieve my boredom_ , he thought.

           Seirin asked for time out. _Come on Kagami_ , _show me your true strength!_ Aomine tried to believe that Kagami is the one.

           They were back in game, Kagami went one-on-one with Aomine. Aomine was happy he can faced Kagami again, only Kagami.

           “Are you trying to prove yourself my equal?” asked Aomine. The ball was still in his hand. “You can’t do it. I told you before, your light is too dim!” Aomine dribbled past Kagami and did a lay-up.

           Kagami panted so hard and Aomine saw that Kagami wasn’t giving up. Aomine finally met someone who didn’t give up even after he crushed them.

           Three minutes left until the end of the game. Touou was still winning the points. Aomine tried to drive past Kagami again.

           Everything was slow to Aomine. That moment when Kagami finally could steal the ball from Aomine too, was so slow. Kagami was in the Zone. Aomine found the one who can keep up with him. Aomine turned around to face Kagami. Aomine’s heart fluttered again. If Aomine wasn’t in a game, maybe he could get a boner too. Kagami was so gorgeous and sexy in Aomine’s eyes.

           “I take back what I said, Kagami.” Again, a smile, a true smile of satisfaction, formed in Aomine’s lips. “You’re the best!” Aomine said something true to himself after a long time hiding his inner feeling. He saw his ego fading out and now he saw red, bright red. He saw Kagami’s burning crimson eyes dancing with him. So beautiful.

* * *

           Seirin won the game and obviously Aomine finally defeated. Aomine felt sadness and happiness. But he only showed them the sadness one. He saw Kuroko was so weak, Kagami needed to help him stand.

           “Sheesh, you can barely stand even with support. No one can tell who won now but maybe that was for the best. The reason I lost was that difference.” He couldn’t see Kagami nor Kuroko’s eyes.

           “Why are you acting like it’s all over?” Aomine raised his head. “Things just getting started. Let’s play again. I’ll take you on.”

 _IS HE A FUCKING ANGEL? HOW CAN HE SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO A PERSON LIKE ME?!_ Aomine shocked by Kagami’s kind heart, but that made him smile.

           “Shut up Bakagami.”

* * *

           After Seirin won Winter Cup, Aomine realized that he loves Kagami. Kagami was the one who made him remember to love basketball again. Kagami was the one who made his heart exploded whenever he saw Kagami smiled like an angel. Kagami was the one to make his life exciting after his first basket ball, his first love.

           Aomine didn’t believe it at first but he now can’t deny it. He fell in love with a boy that has the same built as him, more muscular even if Aomine denied it, and the worse thing was Kagami didn’t even have boobs. But now Aomine didn’t mind it. He decided that Kagami and basketball were his first and last love.

           Aomine reached for his first basket ball. “Hey, guess what, I found him. I found the one who I have been searching for.” He held the ball tight. “Anyway, thank you for always there. I’m sorry if I have disappoint you. Thank you for making me always believe that this day will come. Thank you.”

* * *

           The end of term, on the last Sunday of February, Kagami already got used to this new habit. “Shut up Bakagami… Let me sleep more…” groaned Aomine.

           “Wake up or you won’t get your share for breakfast!” Kagami pulled the blanket from Aomine.

           After Kuroko’s birthday party in his apartment last January, Aomine always slept over in his apartment after their one-on-ones on Saturday. Kagami didn’t mind because he liked to play Aomine.

          Aomine lazily woke up and all he could see was an angel watching him with a furious look. He thanked God, again, that his plan to get close to Kagami worked so smoothly. Aomine didn’t know that he smiled creepily.

           “Gross. Wash your face now! I’ll make breakfast for you so then we can do another one-on-one!” Kagami left his bedroom.

           “Yes, mother…” he jumped out from the bed and lazily left from Kagami's bedroom.

* * *

           Like always, they engrossed in their one-on-one. It was almost dark when they stopped their game.

           “It’s my win again, Kagami.” Aomine took the ball and threw it to the basket.

           “Tch, I only lost two points. Next time, I’ll win!” shouted Kagami.

           “You always said that, baka.” Aomine smiled.

           Then it was silence. Aomine looked into Kagami, his face looked so beautiful like the sunset.

           “Oi Kagami—“

           “Nee Aomine—“

           They said at the same time. It was silence again. They looked into each other eyes. They moved closer to each other like having the same thought. Aomine initiated it, he kissed Kagami on the lips. Kagami’s hands cupped Aomine’s cheeks and he opened his mouth to accept Aomine’s kiss. Lips versus lips, tongue versus tongue. That hot heated kiss was accompanied by their hands that traced each other’s back.

           “So… you have the same feeling as mine?” Aomine broke the kiss, he looked into Kagami’s glowing crimson eyes.

           “Of course, Aho. Why the fuck do I respond positively to your kiss if I don’t like you?” said Kagami, with red cheeks.

           “Shit… Since when did you like me?” Aomine couldn’t believe it.

           “Since I first met you at this court. Even though you were an asshole,” _still an asshole though_ , “I fell in love at the first sight. I thought you were so handsome. And now, since when did you like me? I thought you are a fully straight dude. You loved big boobs very much, you worshipped them!”

           “I am. I loved boobs. But… you kinda different? I fell in love when we first met too. But I was in denial until you defeated me last Winter Cup.” Aomine took a breath. “Anyway, thank you. For everything. Thank you for saving me from the darkness and thank you for loving me too.”

           “Aho… I should be the one who said that… Thank you Aho, without you, I won’t become this strong… Thank you…” Kagami kissed Aomine’s lips again, but only for a sweet peck in the lips.

           The night slowly came and they headed home. Aomine took Kagami home. Along the way, they didn’t let go of each other’s hands.

* * *

           “Taiga, who is your first love?”

           “Me? Basketball it is… oh, and you. My first loves are basketball and you. How about you? Don’t tell me it was that gravure idol.”

           “No, Baka! It was basketball too, but the another one is you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part for my Kurobas x BTS crossover.  
> The chapter titles will be BTS's song titles.  
> You don't have to listen to BTS to understand it.  
> This is just a side story for the series...  
> There will be a lot of my headcanon for both fandoms.  
> I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes because English isn't my native language...  
> I'm sorry if this story is too mainstream or looks like another story but I promise I wrote this according the canon and my crossover story...  
> thank you for reading!


	2. Converse High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine went to LA to meet Kagami.  
> And his love to Kagami was unrivaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AoKaga Month 2017  
> August 2nd - Kagami's Birthday/Sunbathing
> 
> not beta-ed  
> half songfiction : BTS - Converse High  
> *this fanfiction isn't sponsored by the mentioned brands*  
> for fanart please go to my instagram @rakumi_nyan

                “Are you angry, Daiki?”

                “…”

                “Daiki?”

                “Just a little. Why you only said it now? Tetsu knew it before today’s match.”

                “I… I’m sorry Daiki… I just don’t wanna make you feel bad because they choose me as NBA draft…”

                “That’s fucking ridiculous, I would be happy, Baka! My boyfriend is the first one who gets into NBA draft, not one of Generation of Miracles!”

                “Daiki…”

                “Just wait, I’ll be on that list too!”

                “I’ll gladly wait to see you on NBA’s court!”

* * *

 

                Aomine stepped out of the arrival gate. He got a great jet lag and all he needed were more sleep and meeting Kagami.

                “Daiki! Here!” Kagami waved his hand vigorously.

                Aomine walked so fast, or maybe he ran. They hadn’t meet for only a month, but it felt like forever. Aomine hugged Kagami, he didn’t give a care for other. “I’m here, Kagami.”

                “Welcome to LA, Aho.” Kagami smiled softly.

* * *

                “YOU DID PART-TIME JOBS?” shouted Kagami. Almost all people inside that McDonalds stared at both of them.

                “You’re so loud Taiga…” Aomine sighed, he tried to hide his blushing. “I want to see America too.” He lied, he really wanted to see Kagami and the place where Kagami grew out.

                “Yeah, yeah… I missed you too… but the image of you being a shop clerk was too bizarre for me… pfft…” Kagami was laughing like crazy. Aomine regretted his choice to talk about how he got money to but those pricey airplane tickets to LA.

                “Shut up, Baka. You don’t know how hard it is to have 3 freaking part-time jobs. Even if it was the summer holiday, it was still hard.” Aomine drank his cola again.

                “Okay, okay. Since you already here, why don’t we go to the beach? I know a court with a beautiful view there!” Kagami smiled so bright.

                “You only knew about basketball, eat, and sleep, aren’t you? I still got the jet lag you Bakagami. I need to sleep.” Aomine finished his last burger.

                “Aren’t you too? Well, we can just walking or hanging out at some food stalls along the beach…” Kagami stood up from his chair.

                “Whatever. You are my guide in this foreign land, o Kagami Taiga.” Aomine slurped his cola for the last time.

                “Come on, Daiki. We have to go now so we can see the best view.” Kagami took Aomine’s hand when Aomine already stand up.

                Aomine’s heart went jumping again.

* * *

                “Taiga, is this paradise? There’s so much big racks here… Whoaaa… Look at that blonde with red bikinis, it must be G – no – H-cup right?”

                Kagami couldn’t hide his jealousy. How can Aomine said that to his boyfriend, his lover who he hadn’t meet for a month and more. “Ahomine, you fucking shit. I hate you.”

                Aomine still amazed by the size of those boobs, even his Mai-chan lose to that. But the real reason he was so happy obviously because he finally met his angel again.

                “Oi, Taiga, you knew that those boobs wasn’t even equal with your butts, right?” Aomine put his hand over Kagami’s shoulder.

                Kagami blushed because of that weird pick-up line from Aomine. Of course Kagami knew that Aomine’s obsession over boobs won’t ruin their relationship, Aomine was so in love with Kagami. The Aomine-fucking-Daiki always be the one who apologized first after their lovers fight.

                “Heh, I’m right. Well, you look great with those black skinny jeans, but I don’t want other people see that. They might flirt with my precious boyfriend.” Aomine not embarrassed by his lines, because they were the truth.

                “What’s with you and your cheesy pick-up lines!?” Kagami hid his blushing face with both of his hands.

                “But you liked it, huh?” Aomine felt proud by his shameless talk. He missed Kagami so much, he wanted to spoil his boyfriend a lot.

                “Why do I love you again!?”

                At that time, Kagami wanted to die from the embarrassment his boyfriend gave him.

* * *

                Aomine spent his days in LA by following what Kagami’s schedules were. Good thing he had Kagami’s dad’s permission to slept over Kagami family’s house, they had to sleep separately though.

                Kagami’s day filled with practices, although it was still summer holiday. Being an NBA draft made Kagami so busy. Kagami and his team didn’t mind Aomine accompany because Aomine also played with them and they were shocked that Aomine was so good at playing ball. Kagami’s coaches ware impressed by Aomine that they told Kagami that Aomine might be in the NBA draft for the next season. They scolded Kagami too because he didn’t tell them about the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

                It was midnight when Aomine knocked Kagami’s room. Fortunately Kagami was still awake because he had to finish his essay for his summer holiday’s homework.

                “What the hell, Daiki?” Kagami opened his bedroom’s door slowly so he won’t wake up his dad.

                “Happy birthday, Taiga.” Aomine brought the cupcakes he bought silently that evening in the nearest bakery, with his very limited understanding of English.

                Kagami’s eyes were glowing, he almost crying. “Daiki, you prepared this?” asked Kagami. He couldn’t believe that Aomine did a surprise for him, a romantic one.

                “Of course, it was a hard work.” Aomine raised the cupcakes. “What are you waiting for? Take a wish and blow these candles.”

                _I hope that we can be together forever, growing old together, sharing either happy or sad moments together,_ wished Kagami. Then he blew the candles. “Thank you…”

                “Thank you for being existed too… Without you, I won’t be like this. Oh, and this is for you.” Aomine put the cupcakes at the top of the side table in front of Kagami’s door. He raised a shoes box.

                “You give me another pair of shoes?” Kagami received that box. He remembered the Jordans that Aomine gave him last year.

                “Well, I always thought that you would fit well in Converse and the only thing I was good at shopping was choosing shoes.” Aomine rubbed his neck, he was blushing.

                “Ah right, that was also your reason became a shop clerk at that shoe store.” Kagami smiled. “Thank you, but weren’t you saving up money for this trip?”

                “Converses weren’t as expensive as Jordans and I got a discount too as a bonus for taking that part-time job. But it doesn’t mean I thought you aren’t special to me… I’m sorry I give you a cheap thing like this…”

                “Nah, I loved cheap things too. You being here is a gift for me too…” Kagami hugged the shoes box. “Oh, before you go back to your room, I just wanna tell you that I took a day-off from practice for today. We can go… for… a date… if you want…”

                “I’d be fucking glad too!” Aomine pecked Kagami’s lips. “Well, g’night Taiga.”

                “Night Daiki, sweet dreams.”

* * *

                The first thing they did was getting Kagami the driver license. Kagami’s dad—who was pretty rich, almost like Akashi—bought Kagami a car, the newest Porsche Macan. They also went for one-on-ones at the court across the beach, then in the evening they went to Taiga’s recommended burger place. The sunset from that shop was so beautiful.

                That day, Kagami wore the shoes, a red Converse high, that Aomine gave him. Aomine wanted to give the inventor of Converse high an award for making his angel looked so damn gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part for my Kurobas x BTS crossover.  
> The chapter titles will be BTS's song titles.  
> You don't have to listen to BTS to understand it.  
> This is just a side story for the series...  
> There will be a lot of my headcanon for both fandoms.  
> I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes because English isn't my native language...  
> I'm sorry if this story is too mainstream or looks like another story but I promise I wrote this according the canon and my crossover story...  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
